Various techniques have been developed for depositing and/or patterning organic materials on a substrate for use in constructing organic opto-electronic devices such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), organic phototransistors, organic photovoltaic (PV) cells, or organic photodetectors. These techniques include vacuum thermal evaporation, solution processing, and organic vapor phase deposition, along with printing techniques such as inkjet printing, nozzle printing, thermal vapor jet printing, and organic vapor jet printing (OVJP). Some of these techniques include flowing high temperature fluids and/or high pressure fluids through various components and interfaces between components that may range in size from a macroscopic level, at which bulk materials are typically provided and stored, to a microscopic level, at which the materials may be effectively utilized. One or more seals may be provided at these interfaces to prevent fluid leakage.
An organic vapor jet printer can include multiple components or subcomponents assembled together. In some cases, adjacent components are bonded to each other with polymer-based adhesives or with metal fasteners such as bolts. Due to the elevated temperatures at which some OVJP components must operate, there are some limitations on the types of adhesives than can be used, as polymer-based materials can soften, melt, or suffer from gradual degradation at such temperatures. Where metal fasteners are employed, additional provisions such as gaskets or seals may be necessary to form a fluid-tight connection between the components so that the fluid passing from one component to the other does not leak from the joint. Such gaskets or seals are often also formed from high-temperature polymer-based materials for similar reasons as an adhesive joint.